Prelude to the Rest of Your Life
by wericdream
Summary: The government decreed that only fifteen year-olds could travel. All others must attend school and/or pokemon academys. Belle is a future breeder, on scholorship to one of the top academies. The prelude to the rest of her life, as some call it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"_We are joined here today by Mr. George Hanson, president of the department of Education. Today we are exploring the government's new policies concerning the nation's trainers and children under the age of fifteen. These new policies have many of the nation's youth, unsurprisingly, in an uproar. New laws are in place raising the age of Pokémon trainers to fifteen, and making it mandatory for all future trainers to attend schools before setting off on what is considered the rite of passage in the country. Now, Mr. Hanson, what can you tell us about these new policies."_

"_Well, first off, it's important to understand that, while the age limit has been raised, it only applies to gym battles and taking off what is known as the "Pokémon journey". The government is not banning the right of the nation's youth to raise and have Pokémon, or even having battles with peers in the school yard. We are banning the sending off of young twelve year olds to travel the world on their own."_

"_Mr. Hanson, many adults are in uproar alongside the children. A few critics are asking what is the point of the law is if children are still training them at home or at the boarding schools-another policy that is coming into play." _

"_That is the point. They are training them at home. They are not off in the wild- the forests, the mountains, deserts, etc.- getting hurt in the world that they were unprepared for. We are finding, for every Pokémon master we cheer for, there are terrifying numbers of children that perish on their journeys. The world is not as caring as many of the popular training stories make it out to be. There are real dangers that young children are not prepared for."_

"_Another new policy is the schooling system. Could you please explain that for our viewers at home?"_

"_Certainly. Another aspect we are finding as a negative side effect of the young trainers is that much of our youth is poorly educated. They are not attending enough time at school at a heavy enough rate that correlates to the years they won't be at school."_

"_And the answer is the new Pokémon schools popping up all over the mainland and the islands?"_

"_In most cases, yes. Most of these new schools- such as Stars Academy, the Hepburn Academy, the Archimedes School for Young Academics, the Skyline Academy, and a number of others- have a deep course load both for Pokémon and for academics outside of Pokémon training, coordinating, breeding, and Pokémon rangers. These schools understand that our children need training in surviving the wilderness and navigation, but that they also need to have a background in academics such as history, science, mathematics, and everything that children who stay at home receive. This prepares them for life in training their Pokémon, as well as the world outside of it. At schools such as these, by the age of fifteen they are well prepared for their journey."_

"_Are all of these schools worth the rate of tuition? And what about children that can't afford these 'Pokémon Academy's', where do they stand?" _

"_No. There are schools that are not held to as a high enough standard as the ones I mentioned before. There are several that are open solely for the money. We have a team for investigating schools that are listed as Pokémon Training schools or academies. If we find them better off shut down, we do. As for the children who cannot afford these academies, they are not at a loss nor are they disqualified for Pokémon training. They are at a disadvantage to the children who attend the top rated academies, but that is the nature of life and there are those who are always ingenious and strong enough to overcome humble beginnings. The main point the government is trying to get at is that our children need more time and more education."_

Belle barely heard the television over the buzzing of the packed café house. She managed to balance eight teacups and a stack of dirty plates on her tray as she avoided numerous collisions from the front of the house to the back of the house. She sighed with relief, blowing a sole strand of light brown hair out of her face, as she safely made it back to the kitchen.

"Oh, dearie let me help you." Mrs. Sornely, an elderly, four foot woman with ghost white hair, trotted over to the young girl, whisking away the cups and plates. "We're very busy out there, aren't we dearie?"

"Yes ma'm." Belle patted Lizard, her charmander, on his head before busying herself with the ovens.

"Your Lizard has been such a help to me back here, and your Kingston as well." Belle blanched at her charmander's name. Of course, her brother Tommy had to have a say in the names of every Pokémon that came in and out of their home. Sadly, Lizard was one of his less original names. Kingston, her krabby, clicked its claws and beamed at Belle.

"They do like to be in the kitchen." The light caught in Belle's wide, green eyes. "It's pretty early in the day for it to be as busy as it is."

The door flew open and a blonde hair boy around Belle's age barged in, knocking over glasses. "BELLE!"

"Parker Hardly, what have I told you about barging in here?" Belle yelled at the boy.

Mrs. Sornely laughed. "Oh, young boys in love hardly ever listen. Hoho, his last name certainly fits!"

Parker gaped at Mrs. Sornely. "Wha-why I'd never like a girl like her! She's no fun at all!"

Belle narrowed her eyes. "What do you want Parker?"

"Your parents want you home. It's urgent!"

[B]

By the time Parker had caught up with Belle, she was halfway home. He struggled to catch up to her, panting and huffing behind her on that dirt road. The green landscape was blurring around Belle raced ahead.

"Belle! I could have gotten my dad's car and driven you home!" Parker breathed out.

"No time!" She couldn't stop. Both her mother, Helena, and her father, Thomas Senior, were sickly. Her mother was of poor constitution after birthing so many children and working her fingers to the bone to take care of them and their home and her father's health had gotten worse over the years after working in the mines and taking other jobs alongside just to keep their family fed the best he could. Either one of them could drop at any moment.

"Belle, I'm sure it's fine!"

"Shut up Hardly, you don't know anything!"Parker gritted his teeth. He knew Belle well enough to know it wasn't worth arguing. She never listened anyway.

Belle had never been so happy to see the Hellson's home before. The house was little more than a shack on the outside, despite the care Belle's family lavished upon it, with fourteen children to feed, there was never enough money. The paint of the walls were peeling, the floorboards creaked, and it was hot in the summer and freezing in the winter, but it was all Belle had ever known. She dashed inside, slamming the door open.

"Mom, dad!" Nineteen pairs of eyes stared at Belle, all wearing happy smiles. Belle stopped and straightened herself. Both her parents stood, as healthy as they were normally, her thirteen siblings were fine-they littered the tattered brown couch and the floor-, and her grandparents were among them. Even the mayor of the town was in their living room. Something was not right, but it wasn't about any of them. "What is going on?"

Parker knocked into her as he flew into the room. "I got her now what-oops. Sorry Belle." Belle glared at the lanky boy and pushed him off of her, ignoring his hand to stand up on her own.

Helena laughed. "Thank you Parker. You may go home now."

"Oh, no thank you. I'm interested in what's going on!" Parker said as he crossed his arms. Lily, Belle's eleven year-old sister giggled. Belle rolled her eyes. Lily had had a crush on the older boy for years who, unfortunately, was attached to Belle's hip. And, if he wasn't invading Belle's space, he was at her house with her family. Somehow, he was always around. It made Belle want to scream.

"Very well then," Mr. Hodge, the mayor, said, "Belle, I have some wonderful news for you!" The small man rocked on his feet, twisting his brown mustache. Belle had always believed the mayor to be a odd, but nice enough fellow. But still, he was very odd. "Everyone in the town knows about your dream of being a Pokémon breeder." Everyone around her nodded while Belle stared at her feet, shuffling them awkwardly. Yes, Belle's dream was to be a world renowned Pokémon breeder, but that required money and the ability to travel to raise her Pokémon up more and to capture Pokémon. Her family needed her here, with them, so that she could work and help. "I'm pleased to present you with this." The mayor handed Belle an open envelope. Belle stared at him, confused. "Well, read it!"

Belle pulled out the folded paper.

_Dear Ms. Belle Aurora Hellson,_

_We at Skyline Academy are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted on academic scholarship to our prestigious academy. By recommendation by your school board, Mayor Hodge, and Mr. Dawson of the Pokémon CCBS, we have granted admittance and are most pleased in informing you of your tuition being paid in full. _

Belle stopped reading and looked up at the smiling crowd. "What is this?"

Kale, the eldest sibling, laid a suitcase in front of Belle. "This, little sis, is our goodbye to you."

[B]

Belle had never had say farewell. It was not a normal event in any regard. Her family would not cease hugging and petting her. Her mother and several of her sisters were weeping and several of the town's people showed up and were cheering for her. It was all rather odd to have such a fanfare after learning about the school little more than twenty hours ago. Her father hugged her and adverted his eyes, his eyes suspiciously looking glassy, despite the fact that Belle had never known her father to cry.

She had tried to fight against this for the past twenty minutes, she really had, but her family-all of them, even the youngest, little Tommy- said 'no'. The fact that it was free and would not cost them a dime made them all the more for it.

"The Hellson family hasn't ever had a dime to their name, honey, and have never measured to anythin' more than bein' a coal miner or some ranch hand to lazy man with no heart for his men. You are bein' handed a great opportunity on a silver platter for nothin' more than sayin' good-bye to your family for a year or so. Girl, get on that train and get goin'. And don't start teary upin' like your women relatives. I know you're the stronger female out of all of them." Her grandfather, Josiah, lectured her. He then proceeded to push her towards the train, accidently ramming her into a blubbering Parker.

"B-Belle, I'm going to m-miss you!" Parker wailed before throwing himself at her.

"Parker stop!" She pushed the boy away and picked up her suitcase. Now she was certainly ready to leave.

"Wait!"

"Tepig!" Belle winced and turned around. Sure enough, Rolly, one of Parker's Tepigs, the most annoying one (really just a Pokémon version of Parker to be honest) was out of its poke ball. Belle had a feeling she knew what was happening here. Rolly was a lot like Parker. He was attached to Belle's hip. And because Parker's dad's side business of a Tepig ranch was already heavily populated and didn't need any more….

"Take Rolly with you! That way, it'll be like I'm always with you! Plus, Rolly would miss you!"

"Tepig!"

Belle slumped her shoulders.

[B]

The overhead lamp flickered on and off as Belle struggled to read the student information packets. It was an old rickety train and the screeching of the wheels against the metal railways were keeping Belle wide awake while Rolly, Lizard, and Kingston slept peacefully around her. Aries, her tauros, was too large to be let out of his poke ball on the train. Belle sighed and strained to read.

_Skyline Academy is well known for its great quality care for its students and Pokémon. Children of high ranking government officials as well as children of important Pokémon icon handlers make up the most of the school's population. Children from the mainland and the islands- from the Kanto region to the Unova region- flock to this academy. The academy uses state of the art technology as well as practices. The school contains nine buildings on its own private island._

Belle narrowed her eyes as she read those lines. Great, she was going to be dealing with children from rich families who were beyond spoiled. She ignored the rest of the page and flipped to the next one, containing a description of the buildings. There was a map showing the buildings in a square setting, the middle being some sort of park with walkways between buildings. The building descriptions went in numerical order, starting at the front building and going to the left buildings, circling around back to the front.

_The main school building. Here all students attend classes and better themselves as productive members of society. Main school offices are also found here, as well as Pokémon healing facilities._

_Facility housing. Known as the Jirachi house. _

_Sports center. Here all students and Pokémon engage in physical activity. _

_Green house. Students and teachers alike have the option of growing crops for recreational and academic pursuits. _

_The first dormitories. All students wishing to become Pokémon trainers, gym leaders, or otherwise wishing to specialize in the battling portion, and future leaders in business and politics, have living quarters here. The house name is Moltres._

_The second dormitories. Future Pokémon coordinators and artists inhabit the richly styled Articuno House._

_The third dormitories. Future Pokémon professors and academic geniuses, as well as future engineers and leaders in science, make the Zapdos House their home._

_The fourth and final dormitories. Here future breeders flock to the Mew House._

_The final building is the shopping district for the students when traveling to the mainland is not available. Has stores, a café, and a restaurant._

Belle knew the Mew House was where she was going to be place; although she was sure she had the brains for the Zapados House as well. She had a feeling most of the wealthy students belonged in the first two houses, but only time would tell.

Slowly, but surely, Belle began to fall asleep despite the screeching train. It was not until the train went on the overwater railways that Belle and her Pokémon woke up. Rolly and Kingston began to jump and down excitedly while Lizard was content with sitting on Belle's lap (his flaming tail safely away from her face) and staring out of the window. Belle too was finding herself to be excited. She w as a child of the mainland and had never traveled more than ten miles away from her town. Now, she was farther away than a mere ten miles. Much farther away.

Lizard pulled on Belle's orange blouse. "Char?"

"Yes," Belle answered, pulling the charmander close, "we're almost there."

[B]

The man driving Belle to the school was a surly man with black sunglasses that hid his eyes. He said not a word to Belle and had practically shoved her in to the car. Belle had a feeling this would not be the last time such a thing would happen to her at this school. Still, she could not help feeling excited as the car eventually arrived in front of the prestigious looking school, the main building looking quite imposing amongst the heavy rain and darkened sky. It had a gothic look to it and the rain only helped to make it look all the more frightening. Belle sat gaping at the building when the driver flung the door open and dragged her out, setting her suitcase down beside her. He then drove off, leaving her alone, stranded, in front of the school.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why hello, you must be…Belle Hellson?" A lady in a tight, well designed gray suit asked as she walked up to Belle. Her brown hair was tied up in a tight and orderly bun, her blue eyes honest, but neither kind nor unkind.

"Yes ma'm." Belle gripped the handle of her old suitcase tighter.

The woman's lips pursed. "Well, yes. The rest of the new students, and the remaining of the returning students, will not be arriving until tomorrow. So come with me and I will introduce you to the principal. I am Martha Winters by the way, the head secretary." The woman waved her hands at Belle and ushered her towards the school. Belle tentatively followed her. Her footsteps felt heavy against the cobblestone steps. The pale red bricked building taunted her as she entered the castle sized door, the statues of Gengars glaring down at her.

Inside was cold and large, the marble floor displaying a world map in the center of the building. Ms. Winters urged Belle up the wooden staircases of the large building, gesturing towards the last door on the second floor. "Downstairs are the other offices and the poke center. Here on the second floor the principal makes her office, as well as other offices for school board members that come in on occasions and special events. The classes are on the other four floors." They came to the last door and Ms. Winters knocked. "Principal Celadon, Belle Hellson is here."

"Send her in." Was the muffled replay. Ms. Winters nodded towards the girl and left, her high heels clicking against the marble floor. Belle tentatively entered the office, standing in awe of the woman who sat behind the desk.

Her black hair flowed behind her slim figure and her green eyes shone behind her glassed. She smiled at Belle and gestured for Belle to sit down.

"Hello Belle, I am Principal Celadon. Welcome to the Skyline Academy. I hope your journey was well?"

"Yes, thank you… I'm still very surprised with all of this. I ran home from work and was handed the envelope and immediately rushed on to the train. I don't understand how all of this happened."

Principal Celadon laughed. "Well, you are a very special case. Your school achievements are above satisfactory-"

"Even for rural town?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Even for a rural town. But then, that is another reason you are here. You see Belle, around 97% of our student body comes from well-to-do households, and many are shockingly rich. We are a real blueblood school. It is my wish to expand our student base."

"How many years has this been school been open? I mean, the new policies everyone is debating about have only been in effect for a short time now."

"Many of the nation's 'elite' have sent their children off to Pokémon academies for generations. We are hardly a new school. These new laws, however, have helped to increase our student population. This leads us to why you are here." She pointed her delicate fingers in Belle's direction. "Beyond your school records, there are the favorable recommendations by your town's mayor and the school board in charge of your area. There is also the heavily regarded praising by Mr. Dawson of CCBS. It was hard for the board to say no afterwards."

"I read about that in the letter…I don't know who Mr. Dawson is. I don't remember ever meeting him. Nor do I know what CCBS is."

"It's best to leave that for a later day. I'm sure Mr. Dawson will make his presence known soon enough." She shuffled some papers. "Now then, the question remains. What are you here for? What is your future aspiration?"

"I, I would like to become a world renowned Pokémon breeder."

"That would be the Mew House then. You'll learn that all the houses have their names. Now, may I ask why you wish to be a breeder? Trainers are always popular, and coordinators have gained in popularity the past few years, but breeders…it is a different dream. What is your reasoning behind it?"

Belle hesitated before answering. "I…I don't come from a rich family." She pointed at the folder on Principal Celadon's desk. "That file will tell you that I have thirteen siblings and that my family is not of a 'well-to-do' household. What that file won't tell you is how I grew up watching my father go to work day after day in the coalmines and how he took extra jobs for ranchers and construction sites when he could get them, nor will it tell you how my mother worked her fingers to the bone trying to do odd jobs to help with money. It won't tell you how my eldest brother Kale and many of my other brothers left school to help my father in the mines." Belle paused. "It won't tell you how Gravity Hills, my town, is desolate in the lean years and hardly any better in the good years. There are more coal miners than anything else, and ranchers and farmers make up most of the rest. I grew up watching the ranchers; some were good, most were not. More than a dozen picked up and left town because they didn't treat their Pokémon right nor the men that worked for them-one of those men being my father. I grew up wishing I could be surrounded by Pokémon like the ranchers and the few kids that were better off than everyone else in town." Parker came to mind, but Belle shoved it aside. "When I was young, about eight or so, I started working for an elderly lady on the outskirts of town. It was the only job someone would give to a kid and I felt so bad watching my parents work so hard, I stepped out and searched until I found somewhere I could make money. I didn't find out until later that the woman was the widow a famous breeder, although she was probably better than he had ever been. The stories she told me about when she was younger and lived with her husband somewhere much better than Gravity Hills, made me want to be her. I wanted to feel the joy and passion about my job and my life that she did. She died later that year, and it was three days after that someone gave me my charmander. It's because of her that I want to become a breeder, with a small café on the side."

Principal Celadon nodded. "That is a the best reason I have heard yet. Now, we are not over in our little meeting. It is good that you said you like cafés, because, as a part of your scholarship, you will be working in the school's café in the ninth building. I presume that you are fine by that?" Belle nodded. "Good. Now here is your schedule. You'll find that you will not have the same classes everyday and next semester you will be able to choose your classes. A student orientation explaining rules and guidelines will occur tomorrow on the first floor in the auditorium. You will be sharing a suite in the Mew House- only a few students receive their own rooms I'm afraid. I highly doubt you will have trouble finding it on our own and I have many more things I must attend to, so you will have to do on your own." She handed Belle a piece of paper, some keys, and a bundle of clothing. "This is the school uniform. You must wear it to every class and every school event- which includes orientation. Your room number is 113. And Belle, we are glad to have you here."

[B]

The rain was pounding down and lightening flashed the distance. This caused Belle, who didn't have an umbrella, to run for cover as she made her way to the Mew House. She couldn't see very well as she ducked her head and so she didn't notice the other person in the scenic garden/park in the middle of the school until it was too late. She ran smack dab into them. She fell backwards on to her behind with an 'umpf'.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Belle hurriedly apologized to the other person. She glanced up at a dark haired boy dressed in red and black with an angry expression on his face.

"Watch where you're going or you won't be so lucky next time." The boy walked off, not bothering to help Belle up.

"Probably one of the rich boys…" Belle mumbled, getting up. She shook it out of her head and hurried on her way, hoping to get out of the weather before it became any worse.

The Mew House was not imposing like the school building. It was large with what seemed like seven floors and was painted yellow and white. If it hadn't been raining, Belle might have stayed longer to drink in every detail, but she was starting to shiver from the cold. Belle swallowed her nerves and entered her new home.

"Oh my…" Belle stared wide eyed around her. It was beyond anything she could have ever dreamed. There was a glossy hard wood floor running throughout the first floor and the walls- from what Belle could make out in the stormy darkness- were painted a cheery yellow color. She slowly began walking around the first floor which consisted of a cozy state of the art kitchen fit for a master chef, a small little den filled with bookshelves and a fireplace, a dining room next to the kitchen that was large and held a long dining table, and a living room that was larger than her entire house. One of the poke balls on Belle's hip shifted and opened.

"Char?" Lizard cried, taking Belle's hand.

"It's our new home Lizard, our new home…" She held the charmander's hand tightly as they wandered up the expensive wooden stair cases. Lizard's tail lit the way in the darkened house. "We're room 113…I wonder what floor that is?"

"Char, char!"

Each floor was a maze of hallways and rooms and Belle had to wander how many people were living- or going to live- in the Mew House. Paintings were displayed around the house of either Pokémon or awe aspiring sceneries. It was not until they reached the seventh floor that they found room 113.

"Char, char!"

"Yes Lizard, we found it."

"Char!"

Belle's hands were jittery as she fit the key into the lock, letting out a withheld breath as she opened the door. Lightning flashed and Belle was tackled by a dark figure.

"CHAR!"

A light flickered on and girl appeared in front of Belle. "So you're my new roommate! Violet, at your service!" The girl snapped her fingers and helped Belle up. "Sorry about that, I just get so excited sometimes….My doctors just say I have too much energy! By the way, who are you?"

Belle stared at the black haired girl in front of her. She had to be Belle's age with bright blue eyes. She wore a gray skirt and black shirt, sporting a white hat over her midnight black hair. Something about her seemed different, but she did not have the air of self importance Belle generally thought most rich-with the exception of Parker- people had. "Belle Hellson, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Violet Dalton, but I already said that!" She pulled on Belle's arm. "Come in, come in!" She pulled her into the large room and then immediately plopped down on a queen-sized bed with white bed sheets. "This is my side of the room," she waved her hands around the right side of the room, "and that is your side!" She pointed to the barren left side.

Belle and Lizard investigated their side of the room. In contrast to Violet's side, which was covered with posters and pink colors, Belle's side was completely blank. It had a queens sized bed, a desk with a chair, a hope chest at the foot of the bed, a dresser, and a empty bookshelf.

"All the rooms get the same furniture, at least, the same type of rooms do. In our suites we both get matching furniture, but you get to decorate it yourself!"

Belle glanced at Violet's side. "How long have you been here?"

"Oh, since I was eleven! I'm thirteen now!" So that made her a year younger than Belle. It made Belle curious as to why she had been at the school so long. It wasn't a cheap school, unless you had a scholarship that paid for it in full. "Is that your charmander? What other Pokémon do you have?"

"I have four in total, Lizard is my charmander; he is the first Pokémon I've ever had." Lizard bowed politely. Belle opened one of her poke balls. "This is Kingston, my krabby." Kingston appeared and smiled, clapping his claws." Violet clapped, enthralled by the small Pokémon. Belle opened another poke ball. "This is Aries, my tauros. He," she patted the grumpy tauros on the head, glad the room was big enough to support the large Pokémon, "was abandoned by a rancher who skipped town. I took him in and nursed him back to health." Aries grumbled and nudged his poke ball. "He doesn't like to be inside small places." Belle said as she returned Aries to his poke ball. "And this is Rolly," she released the Tepig, "who was given to me by a friend just before I left for here." Rolly tackled Belle with a hug, nuzzling his head on her leg. Yes, she defiantly would not forget Parker now.

"Oh, they are all so cute! Want to see my Pokémon?" Violet did not give Belle a chance to respond before opening all of her poke balls. Four Pokémon appeared and yawned, stretching out on Violet's bed. "This is my glaceon, who I call Glitter, even tho she hates it!" The Pokémon glared at before closing its eyes and curling into a ball and falling asleep. "She was my starter! And this is my apiom, I call him Dumbo! I'm not sure why…This is Sparky, my Pikachu!" The small yellow Pokémon stretched, yawning as it lay back down. "AND! Finally, this is my chikorita. I call her China!"

Funnily enough, Belle no longer felt bad about her Pokémon's names. Not at all. "So you want to be a Pokémon breeder as well?" It was a reasonable question. The Mew House was supposed to belong to Pokémon breeders.

"Oh no, I want to own a flower shop. I don't want to be a Pokémon breeder."

Belle blanked. "So why are in this house?" Or this school.

"Because my mother wants me to have a good education and the Mew House, while it's known as the breeder house, it also belongs to undecided kids and those who aren't planning on doing anything with Pokémon like training that stuff afterwards. The Mew House is a very nurturing environment in most cases, as least, that's what I was told! Our head trainer is very nice tho!"

"Head trainer?"

"Yeah! Every house has a 'head trainer' even tho the title isn't usually used for anyone other than the first house. Our head is Sistine Overhouse. She's sixteen and this is her last year here."

"I thought you only had to stay until fifteen?"

"Yes, but you can stay longer. Sistine is one of the top students here and everyone listens to her. She's also the student president. You'll probably meet her tomorrow after the orientation. Every house has a get together before the first day." Lightning flashed and Violet jumped. "Storms are scary!"

Belle watched the flickering lights from outside the wide window and thought that nothing was ever going to be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle's fingers were jittery as she struggled with the tie of her uniform. It was a stark contrast to the rest of the gray uniform, the red standing out greatly against the dull color.

"Char, char!" Lizard, the charmander, tugged on Belle's short blue skirt. Its stomach rumbled and it rubbed it, staring up at Belle with wide, pouting green eyes.

"Yes, yes. I'll feed you, all of you, as soon as I finish getting ready." Belle reassured her Pokémon over the noise of Violet's snoring. Belle wasn't sure which was worse: Violet's snoring, or that of Violet's Pokémon. The digital clock next to Violet's bed alerted Belle to the time. She roughly shook the girl awake.

"Huh?" Violet murmured groggily.

"You need to get up! The orientation is soon."

"Oh, alright…" The dark haired girl stretched. "What time is it? I won't have time to fix my hair!" She dashed off towards the bathroom, leaving a bewildered Belle behind. Lizard started tugging on Belle's skirt again and Belle groaned. Her Pokémon- with the exception of her tauros- were all quite young. At times it made her feel as if she was a young single mother.

"All right, all right, let's go down to the kitchen." Her Pokémon cheered and she hastened to gather her things before her Pokémon started a riot.

The kitchen was her favorite part of the house. It was large, but cozy, with a long island cutting through the middle of it. The pantry was huge and was filled to the bream. It made Belle's mouth water just looking at it. All the baking that she could do…She pulled out a box of generic poke food, reasoning it would keep her Pokémon happy until she could fix them something up later. Lizard and the other two Pokémon- Rolly the Tepig and Kingston the krabby- happily scampered off to the dining room to devour the food while Belle made her way outside to feed Aries, who was much too large to eat inside.

Aries stomped the ground as it appeared out of the poke ball. Belle sat a dish by his feet and patted his head. "There, there boy, eat it all up."

"That's the largest tauros I've ever seen." A voice said suddenly. Belle jumped, quickly turning around to come face to face with a bronze skinned girl with black hair tied up in a braid. Her hazel eyes sized Belle up. Aries grumbled behind Belle. "Of course, it can't compare to my bouffalant." The girl patted the large, afro headed Pokémon behind her. It indeed, did seem larger than a tauros, and yet similar to one at the same time. "Of course, the wheel people used tauros to replace bouffalant." Her eyes narrowed.

Oh. Belle understood. This girl, who ever she was, was a descendent of the native people to the mainland. The girl was either going to barely accept Belle's existence, or she was going to completely hate her.

"Oh, I see you've met Rae." Violet came bursting out the front door, skidding to a stop as she took in the two girls in front of her. Belle's Pokémon followed Belle and she quickly returned all of them to their poke balls. Violet beamed at the beautiful girl. "I didn't know when you were getting back Rae!"

"Well, everyone is supposed to return by today. I didn't have much a choice did I?" Rae returned her bouffalant to its poke ball. "Who's the squib?"

"This is Belle; she's from the mainland, like you!"

"Oh yeah?" Rae fixed her stormy glaze upon Belle. "Where from on the mainland?"

"Gravity Hills, on the Dusk region." The girl's eyes softened as Belle knew they would. The Dusk region was well known for being extremely poor.

"So you're a scholarship student too? Put her there." She held out her hand and Belle tentatively took it. Relationships had always been poorly between the Natives and other mainlanders. Hopefully, this would mean they could ignore such things on this island.

"I am going to take it that you are as well?"

"Yes. I'm from one of the plains reservation-oh no. It's him." Rae's face twisted into a wince.

"What's wrong?"

"RAE! VIOLET! HEY YOU GUYS!" A boy came dashing up to them, his green hair spiking every which way. He was panting hard from the running and sweat rolled down his forehead. Belle stepped back, taking in the green hair and yellow eyes. Green hair didn't exist in Gravity Hills. Belle couldn't tell if it was real (she had heard that some people from the island regions had naturally strange colored hair and eyes), or if he had dyed it. "I missed you guys!" The boy jumped up and down, hugging a reluctant Rae who quickly pushed him into to Violet, who took him with eager arms.

"Danny!"

"Violet!"

"Oh!" Violet pushed the boy away and turned him to face Belle. "This is Belle, one of our new members!"

Danny began jumping up and down happily, his smile wide and frightening. "Hi! I'm Danny! What are you in the Mew House for?" He hugged Belle.

Belle instantly tensed until Rae dragged the boy off of her. "Now, there's plenty of time for that later. Let's get to the orientation. You know Sistine will have our heads if we miss it."

"Oh no! You're right! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Danny and Violet took off down the path, leaving Rae and Belle standing bewildered.

"That would be Danny. Violet and him are like two preschoolers on permanent sugar highs."

"He reminds me of my friend Parker back home."

"That a good thing?"

"Not really."

"Didn't think so."

[B]

The auditorium was packed and loud, filled to the bream with students. Belle took in the sight of all her fellow classmates. They seemed to number in the hundreds, causing Belle to sink in her seat. She wasn't use to such numbers. Rae, Danny, and Violet sat around her, chattering away about people and memories Belle had no voice for. Danny and Violet were loud and hyper; unable to contain themselves in their seats.

"Danny and Violet are both from well off families." Rae whispered to Belle. "Violet is the daughter of a famous Pokémon coordinator, and Danny is the grandson of a Pokémon professor, plus his father is the head of some giant cooperation that is based in the Johto and Unova regions."

"Violet said she doesn't want to be a Pokémon breeder; does Danny?" Belle asked.

Rae laughed. "No, he wants to be a coordinator or an artist, but his father wouldn't allow it. He's lucky he's not in the first house like his father wanted him to be. Danny's grandfather was able to convince Danny's father that being in the Mew House was right for Danny-"

"Welcome!" A female voice cut off Rae. A plump woman in a pink suite appeared on stage, effectively silencing the room. "Welcome students to another fabulous year! And to our new students, welcome to Skyline Academy where you are sure to propel to your dreams!"

"That would be Miss Agatha," Rae whispered to Belle, "an overly cheery woman and cousin to Principal Celadon." Rae's expression of horror directed at the woman gave Belle a clear image to Rae's opinion of Miss Agatha. She was sure that, in time, she would feel the same.

Miss Agatha's speech went on for what seemed like hours. Her voice was bright and sunshine; a thousand times annoying. Belle felt like banging her head against a wall. At last Miss Agatha reached the end of her speech. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce the head trainers of each of the houses, who shall explain the tournament that shall take place later this year." Four students walked on stage as Miss Agatha clapped for them. "Mr. Edward Cain, of the Zapados house!" A tall boy with dark locks hanging in front of his glasses stood stiffly in front of the microphone. "Miss Diana Dawns of the Articuno house, Miss Sistine Overhouse of the Mew house, and Mr. Jonathon Raise of the Moltres house!" The girls, both brown haired Diana and regal beauty Sistine, and Edward appeared much older than Jonathon Raise, a boy around Belle's age with pitch black hair and glaring eyes…

"That's him!" Belle nearly shouted. A few people around her turned to stare at her, but then quickly looked away. Belle turned to Rae. "I ran into to him yesterday, he was a jerk! Probably another rich snob." Belle slumped down in her seat, crossing her arms.

"Johnny Raise, a jerk? Yeah that sounds about right." Rae glared at the boy on stage. "One of the best battlers at school and he is filthy rich."

Violet jumped up in her seat wide eyed, licking a colorful lollipop. "Johnny wasn't always rich."

"And how do you know?"

"Our moms are in the same women's league, club thingy."

"Of course they are." Rae rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but-"

"At the end of this year, the top Pokémon Academies will compete in a tournament dealing with four aspects of the vast Pokémon world." Sistine started.

"These shall be: battling, Pokémon coordinating, Pokémon identification, and a triathlon." Edward's cool voice echoed. "Each school shall have a team of twenty that shall compete, further information about the tournament will be given to the participants."

Diana took the microphone. "The team shall be chose a month before the tournament. Each head trainer of each house shall compete and chose three other members from their house. Future information shall be given at the housing meetings." And with that, the hundreds of students were dismissed from the auditorium.

Rae shook her head as Danny and Violet ran around like wild children, drinking in the sunshine. People passing by laughed or shook their heads at the pair, most used to their antics, but others dumbfounded all the same.

Belle sighed and glared at the sun. "What do you think about the tournament?"

"It seems like it would be fun, I would love to be part of the battling."

Belle stared at Rae with confusion. "But you're in the Mew house. Why would you care about battling?"

"What is wrong with battling?" An elegant voice came from behind. Sistine Overhouse looked on Belle with her brilliant green eyes, her blonde hair swaying gently in the wind. There was something about Sistine that gave of a regal air and a sense of being beneath her. "Is the feeling one gets amidst a battle not to your liking?"

"I've battled anyone." And it was true. Belle had always been busy with work and other things, and battling never crossed her mind. "Besides, I want to be a breeder, there's no point to battling."

Sistine smirked at her. "You're Belle correct?" Belle nodded. "Well," Sistine said as she held up a poke ball, "it seems as if I have much to teach you. Choose your Pokémon.


End file.
